Don't go alone
by Heavenly Angel 01
Summary: Elle veut le faire assassiner car elle le hait.Elle veut le proteger car elle l'aime.Il va se battre pour vivre.


**Don't Go Alone**

**Partie 1 :**

Dans une gigantesque pièce aux murs de métal, la voix d'une femme résonne.

-Vous avez enfin fini ?

Elle est assise dans un fauteuil placé sur un échafaud. Dans un mouvement las, elle pose un coude sur l'un de ses accoudoirs puis calle une tempe dans le creux de sa main.

-Oui Madame.

C'est un homme en blouse blanche debout au centre de la pièce qui lui répond. La faible lumière éclairant le lieu se réfléchi sur ses lunettes. Les lèvres de la femme dessinent un sourire satisfait.

-Je veux leur donner les instructions moi- même. Faites les entrer.

L'homme sortis alors de la pièce pour disparaître dans le couloir. Quelques secondes plus tard, il réapparaît suivis par une dizaine de yokais aux yeux vides. Les nouveaux venus s'agenouillent devant cette femme qui les observe de toute sa hauteur. Elle les jugent, s'assurent de leur dévotion.

Satisfaite, elle se redresse, sans doute pour se sentir encore plus supérieur à eux qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

-Vous avez été entraîné en vue de la mission que je vais vous confier. Elle ne devrait pas être trop compliquer pour vous : abattre un gêneur. Il n'y en a qu'un seul mais il est puissant et n'hésitera pas à se défendre pour protéger sa misérable vie. Il est généralement accompagner de trois autres personnes qui, sans lui, ne sont rien, et en ce moment même d'autres gens sont avec lui. Cet homme est une vraie gêne pour moi. C'est une épine dans mon pied. Vous devrez donc impérativement le tuer ! Je ne tolèrerais pas d'échec !!

Elle fit une pause dans son discours.

Cela faisait des mois que l'un de ses laboratoires travaillait en secret sur cette affaire. Son regard vola sur les nuques de ces yokais si pitoyablement prosterné devant elle. Ils étaient le fruit de nombreuses expériences faites uniquement dans le but d'aboutir à cette mission. Ça devait réussir. Et ça réussirait, elle en avait l'intime conviction. Enfin elle serait débarrassée de lui. Enfin, elle pourra mener ses recherches en toutes liberté sans avoir à user du sceau du secret. Enfin son esprit serait libéré de ce poids.

Dans quelques jour, ou peut être même quelques heures on lui aura arraché cette épine du pied. Bien sur il lui restait un autre problème, mais si celui ci est réglé elle pourra résoudre le second. A sa manière.

Elle se calla confortablement dans son siège avant de continuer.

-Cet homme vous le connaissez tous ou du moins son nom...

Elle était seule, plongée dans ses réflexions. L'homme à la blouse blanche et ses hommes étaient partis depuis déjà quelques temps. Après une longue immobilité, elle se leva. Tournant dos à la pièce, ses yeux fouillèrent l'obscurité. Elle sourit.

-Ton jour est bientôt arrivé. L'un des obstacles à ton réveil va bientôt être éliminé mon amour.

Elle rit de plaisir à cette idée avant de murmurer le nom de cet homme tant haïe :

-Kogaiji...

°

-Attend moiiiiii !!!

Une jeune fille sortis en trombe d'un petit magasin les bras chargé de paquets. Un homme stoppa sa marche à quelque mètre de là avant de se retourner vers sa compagne. Il portait lui aussi des paquets. Il affichait un sourire amusé.

-Dépêches toi Heaven, les autres attendent ces provisions!

-Je sais ! Mais tu aurais au moins pus m'attendre 30 secondes non ?

-Tu avais l'air en admiration devant ce gâteau alors je n'ai pas voulut te déranger dans ta contemplation !

-C'est pas ma faute si j'adore le tiramisu...marmonna la jeune fille d'une mou boudeuse.

Le jeune homme rit doucement. Et après avoir jeté un regard tendre à sa compagne, il se dirigea vers la sortis du village, suivit de près par son amie.

Les gens qui les croisaient se disaient que c'était un couple bien singulier qu'ils voyaient là. Lui, grand, les yeux et les cheveux rouges, la peau mat, c'est un yokais. Elle, de taille moyenne, la peau blanche, des yeux bleu vert, et des cheveux châtains, c'est une humaine.

Oui, un couple bien singulier.

Et pourtant. Malgré leur différence leurs différences ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre. Ils discutaient et riaient sans que cela ne les dérange le moins du monde.

-Raaaah ! Mais pourquoi cette auberge est si loin du village ? C'est trop chiant ! Je paris que c'est l'autre anti-sociale de bonze qui l'a choisi ! Râla Heaven.

-Non, c'est Hakkai, rectifia Kogaiji. Il a pensé que pour la sérénité des habitants il fallait mieux vous éloigner.

-Quoi ?? Mais on fait rien de mal ! On n'a pas pour habitude de tuer de gens !...excepté des Yokais mais là c'est pas notre fautes, c'est eux qui vienne nous chercher de crosses ! D'ailleurs en ce moment on n'en voit plus beaucoup. C'est pas plus mal tu me dira !...Oups... pardon...

Elle sourit, gênée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est rien. Et puis je sais ce que je fais, dit il en lui rendant son sourire. Et si Hakkai à choisi cette auberge c'est parce qu'il vous sait, hum...comment dire...turbulents ?

-Nous ? Turbulents ? Pas du tout voyons ! Agité à la limite.

Kogaiji leva un sourcil.

-Agité, hein ?

Et il se mit à rire de bon cœur.

-Pourquoi tu ris ?

-Moi ? Pour rien, pour rien.

Il la taquina gentiment encore quelques temps, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aperçoivent la lisière d'un bois, au détour d'un virage. Ils s'arrêtèrent.

-On est presque arrivé, murmura le Prince.

Heaven acquiesça doucement.

Dommage, j'aurai aimé rester encore un peu seul avec toi.

Mais elle garda cette pensée pour elle.

Elle leva les yeux vers le visage du Prince. Il scrutait le bois comme s'il cherchait à percer l'obscurité qui régnait entre les arbres.

Il a un beau profil, pensa t'elle. Non. Il est beau tout court !

Tout en lui montrait qu'il était de sang royal. Il possédait une classe naturelle et un charisme impressionnant.

C'était les premières choses qu'elle avait remarquées lors de leur rencontre. Puis elle avait vu cette fierté dans ses yeux. Ses yeux rouge et farouche. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé beau avec sa peau mate, ses fins cheveux couleurs rubis et son corps de félin. Et quand elle commença à le connaître elle découvrit une âme droite, sûr de ses convictions, et aimante.

Il faisait partis de ses hommes si rares qui se battent pour protéger ceux qui lui sont chers et non pour le pouvoir ou la puissance.

Il était pur à sa façon et c'est pour ça qu'elle l'aimait.

Sans avoir à bouger, il savait qu'elle le fixait. Il sentait son regard sur sa joue. Lentement, il tourna la tête et la regarda. Il vit dans ses yeux qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

Quand elle se rendit compte qu'il l'observait lui aussi, elle rougit brusquement et détourna la tête, gênée.

-On avance ? Proposa le yokai.

Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et partis d'un pas rapide dans le bois. Il sourit et la suivit.

Elle marchait devant lui d'un pas un peu pressé. Durant quelques minutes il fixa son dos sans rien dire, perdu dans ses pensées, profitant du calme.

Il stoppa net. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Le bois était justement bien trop calme. Il interpella son amie.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda cette dernière.

-Je n'aime cet endroit, il y règne quelque chose de malsain.

Sans rien répondre elle regarda autour d'elle.

-On rentre. Et vite, murmura Kogaiji.

Elle murmura que, en effet, c'était plus prudent, et ils se mirent à courir.

Soudain, une forme noire tomba d'un arbre et leur bloqua le passage. Ils durent s'arrêter mais par reflex, il se plaça devant Heaven. La forme se mit à bouger. Elle grandit jusqu'à ce que le prince reconnu un yokai. Il souffla. Fausse alerte. Ce n'était qu'un messager du château.

Il sentit qu'on tirait sa veste dans son dos par petites saccades pour attirer son attention.

-Ko, c'est normal qu'il y ait quatre yokais à l'allure pas très sympathique ?

Quatre ? Il regarda rapidement et vit, qu'il y avait en effet trois soldats de plus autour d'eux. Un dans son dos et deux autres sur les côtés. Encerclé.

-Merde, siffla t'il.

Heaven, pour se rassurer, colla son épaule à celle du Prince. Elle ne se sentait pas du tout en sécurité.

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Tu les connais ? murmura la jeune fille à son ami.

-Non...

-Alors t'as raison : merde...

-Pourquoi êtes vous ici ? demanda Kogaiji au premier soldat.

Il n'eut aucune réponse à sa question. Un mauvais pressentiment s'empara de lui.

-Qu'est ce que vous nous voulez ? cria Heaven.

Le silence était de plus en plus pesant.

Sans lâcher des yeux le soldat face à lui, le prince se baissa pour poser ses sacs. Une fois qu'il se fut relevé, la jeune fille l'imita. Ainsi libéré de leur gêne, ils pourraient agirent en conséquence si la situation tournait mal.

Le prince réfléchissait aux raisons qui pouvaient pousser des yokais à ne pas lui répondre. Il était pourtant leur prince et général ! C'était la première fois qu'un soldat avait cette réaction face à lui. En plus ses yeux lui faisaient froids dans le dos : il n'y avait aucune lueur de vie. Ils étaient vides, froids, dénués de toutes expressions.

-Ko ! A droite ! Un autre Yokai ! Susurra Heaven.

Elle pivota sur elle-même et vint coller son dos à celui du prince.

-Et derrière toi ! Et à gauche aussi ! Se compléta t'elle.

-Sept...Comptabilisa Kogaiji. On est mal s'ils nous attaquent !

-Va pas leur donner de mauvaise idée s'il te plait ! Marmonna son amie.

Lentement, les yokaïs se placèrent en position d'attaque. En les voyant faire, toutes les questions et toutes les hypothèses du prince furent balayées et il se mit en garde.

La jeune fille avait aussi vu le mouvement des soldats et, sentant Ko bouger, elle se tint prête à agir.

Chacun attendait que l'autre bouge. La tension était palpable. Les yeux d'Heaven volaient d'un yokaï à l'autre. Elle devait tous les surveiller. Elle ne voulait pas mourir aujourd'hui. Cela aurait été ils y a quelques mois elle n'aurait même pas réagis et ce serait laissé faire. Mais depuis cette époque elle avait repris goût à la vie et aujourd'hui, elle voulait continuer de découvrir le monde. Elle ne devait pas mourir, elle avait encore beaucoup à faire ! Et puis, elle avait appris à aimer...

Ko lui donna un petit coup de coude. Instinctivement, elle en comprit la signification. Elle tendit son bras droit devant elle et claqua des doigts. Un jet de flamme apparut. Le combat commençait.


End file.
